Field
Embodiments described herein relate to a semiconductor memory device.
Description of the Related Art
As a memory that stores large capacity data for use, attention has been focused on such as a resistive random access memory (ReRAM: Resistive RAM) that is easily formed three-dimensionally. Such memory uses a variable resistive element as a storage element. As the variable resistive element, a Conduction Bridge RAM (CBRAM), a storage element that employs such as a chalcogenide compound and a metal oxide, a MRAM element that employs a resistance change by a tunnel magneto-resistance effect, a storage element that employs a conductive polymer (polymer ferroelectric RAM, PFRAM), and similar storage element are used.